


I'm sorry I stabbed you, I love you.

by undergroundmindpalace



Category: Fake AH crew - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood, M/M, slight gore maybe???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undergroundmindpalace/pseuds/undergroundmindpalace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt over on tumblr - "I'm sorry I stabbed you, I love you."</p><p>Trevor is totally gonna kick Jeremy's ass for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry I stabbed you, I love you.

This wasn't how he'd imagined his Saturday night going. 

His best friends are by his side, true, but they're both crying. All he can do is lay there. He feels useless. Not that there's much that he could be doing. He has been stabbed after all. 

So he's laying down, on their dirty, well-loved couch. And he's bleeding out, onto his dirty, well-loved t-shirt. The white fabric is turning red, and it keeps spreading. Trevor can see the blood on his chest expanding like the universe itself. The faded print on his shirt reads "I need my space" and the NASA symbol above it is cracked. It's his favourite shirt - and now it's fucking ruined. Typical.

The blood must be warm, he thinks. He can't feel it - his body feels cold. 

The medics are coming, apparently. At least that's what Jeremy is saying, between the tears. Matt has his face buried in Trevor's shoulder. Trevor almost tells him off for crying on his shirt but, in the light of the current situation, it doesn't really seem that important.

He should live, he thinks. His life sucks but not enough for him to die this young. 

All of the emotion in the room is enough to make the claustrophobia kick in, but no one is panicking. There's no urgency.

Jeremy is applying pressure to the wound, pressing down a little too hard on his ribs but it's okay. He can't really feel it anyway. His skin is tingling, telling him that contact is being made but still he can't feel the warmth of Jeremy's hands.

"I never meant for this to happen," Jeremy croaks out and Trevor can't speak, thankfully. If he could, he'd express his extreme dissatisfaction with the idea that anyone should want to stab him.

Irrespective of intentions, Trevor has been stabbed, and although Jeremy's repeating "It was an accident", Trevor doesn't feel any happier about it. In fact, he thinks he'd rather have earned this if it is going to happen to him. He swallows the urge to spend what could be his last moments, being a shithead to his best friends.

Not that they don't deserve it, he just doesn't have the energy right now. The world goes black as he finally shuts his eyes.

When he opens them again, he's immediately annoyed. The lights are so bright. There's a weight on his legs and when he looks down he sees Matt laying at the foot of the bed. His head is hanging off the end and his glasses have fallen onto the floor. 

Jeremy is to his right. Trevor realises that their hands are clasped together. Jeremy's grip is loosened by sleep, but Trevor summons all his energy to squeeze his hand. 

It's enough - Jeremy awakes suddenly. All at once he's smiling, and before Trevor can process it, Jeremy is kissing him. They're disturbed by Matt cursing loudly. When they both look at him, he's holding the shattered remains of his glasses in his hands.

Trevor can't stop laughing. It bubbles in his chest and falls from his mouth and it hurts, man it fucking hurts but he's alive. He's alive and his best friends are here and they're all laughing. 

Matt joins them at the head of the bed, standing at Trevor's left. He takes Trevor's other hand in his and squints down at him. Trevor knows that although Matt is looking in his general direction, he can't really see him at all. He smiles anyway.

The situation is ridiculous and wonderful. Matt is crying again and Trevor has rolled his eyes so far back into his head that he swears he can see his own brain sighing. 

Matt leans down and presses a kiss to Trevor's temple, and it's not as brash as Jeremy's 'declaration' but they all know that it means the same thing anyway. 

"I'm so glad you're awake" Matt says quietly, and they all know that by "awake" he means "alive" but none of them can say it. Trevor knows he should probably be mad at Jeremy, for accidentally stabbing him, but the emotion that overwhelms him the most is the love that he feels for these two boys. Fuck it, he can make Jeremy pay for this at a later date.

He speaks then, for the first time, and the effort of it makes his chest ache. When the words come out, they're the smallest whisper, "So uh, we should probably talk about this huh? Not that I mind you both kissing me but..." The sentence trails off and the words fall at their feet, waiting.

"We'll talk about this as soon as you're better," Matt promises, sitting down at the side of the bed, Trevors hand still in his. The tears are still running down his cheeks but he's smiling.

Jeremy moves closer, rests his head on his chest and shuts his eyes, "I'm sorry I stabbed you, I love you." 

The vibration of his voice on his chest makes Trevor feel like he's dying all over again, but this time, he doesn't mind at all.


End file.
